


They Found You On The Bathroom Floor

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Came out, No Dialogue, Number Five | The Boy Being an Asshole, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Relationships, im sorry, im sorry yall i wasnt planning on writing this, it just, its rlly sad honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It started with a phone call, but that’s how all good things end.ORYou and Five have a bit of a thing, but sometimes you wish you didn't.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Kudos: 34





	They Found You On The Bathroom Floor

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a shorter fic today, but I hope you still like it!!!!
> 
> ALSO I started a band haha we plan on releasing our first song (Apartment 24) by the end of this year, and I've written a whole EP <3
> 
> It's all about the same person, who also happens to be the inspiration for my first five & klaus fic. Unfortunately, it's all one-sided angst, but I hope you still enjoy!! If you want updates about releases and stuff, our account is @thecandycomet on both instagram and tiktok <333

It started with a phone call, but that’s how all good things end. He called you one night, a few weeks after you’d met. He asked for a favour, and you were too lovestruck to deny it. He began coming over to your apartment, using you as somewhat of a rebound (a rebound of the apocalypse, you suppose. A way out of the pressure of his past). 

It’s funny really, thinking that this was anything more than it was. You know him, he knows you, and you shouldn’t have expected anything more. 

And yet you just can’t help yourself. 

  
There are moments when you think that you can see a small smile on his lips, that you notice a tiny glimmer in his eyes that says ‘I love you more than I should, more than I want to.’ Even though you know it’s not possible. Number Five isn’t someone made for love, not someone who wants it. He doesn’t go chasing after people hoping for their affection, and he sure as hell doesn’t like you.

  
So why does he keep coming back?

His hand trails down your thigh and there's a voice in the back of your head saying that this is  _ wrong,  _ but you let him do it anyway because where else would you go? Who would want you now, who ever wanted you to begin with?

You’re in the bathroom of some stupid chain restaurant that he took you to for no other reason than to fuck you in the disgusting bathroom and let everyone else know that you are  _ his  _ even though you know otherwise. He doesn’t  _ care  _ about you, not like a romantic partner should. He doesn’t love you like you wish he would. It’s times like these where you regret ever agreeing to play his little game. The walls are too hard and there’s not much space, you’re cramped against the tile and it digs into your skin. Your hand pushed against the sink, holding you up, dangerously close to slipping. You don’t know what he gains from it, but you’ve passed the point of understanding. You know that he’ll leave right after, blink back home and leave you to walk out in shame. A new environment doesn’t change the person, it’s just a new place for you to mess up.

At this point you’ve stopped caring if he loved you or not, maybe the sex was enough.  _ It wasn’t _ . Maybe deep down he really did love you, he just had an odd way of showing it.  _ He didn’t _ . 

Sometimes, when he takes you somewhere nice and pulls you away to the bathroom, you want to say ‘ _ I love you, _ ’ but you never do. You know your limits (even if you hardly follow them), and you know that would cross a line.

It never stops you from hoping that maybe, just maybe, he did too.

He finishes and brushes himself off, raising an eyebrow at you before blinking away. You try your best to fix your appearance, not ready to face the world yet. He’s always gone before you can say anything. Maybe it’s better that way.

You stop wanting, stop hoping, that he’ll stay. He never does, why would that change now?

Sometimes you wish it would.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry i dont know why i wrote this either


End file.
